The present invention relates to sheet feeding mechanisms and more particularly to an improved sheet feeding mechanism which can feed paper sheets of various lengths.
In current sheet feeding mechanisms, sheets of paper are moved from one machine to another or from one portion of a machine to another. Various means are provided for feeding the paper sheets including rollers, belts, etc. However, some machines are not easily adapted to feed sheets of different lengths. When a different length sheet is to be fed by a machine, the machine must usually be shut down and complicated adjustments must be made to accommodate the different length sheet. This is time consuming and increases the down time that a machine is not being used.
Objects
The present invention overcomes these difficulties and has for one of its objects the provision of an improved sheet feeding mechanism which can be easily and quickly converted to feed sheets of different lengths.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sheet feeding mechanism which can be easily converted to feed sheets of short, intermediate or long lengths with little down time.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sheet feeding mechanism which is simple to operate.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sheet feeding mechanism which is inexpensive to manufacture and to maintain.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.